marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Infiltration into Harlem's Paradise
The Infiltration into Harlem's Paradise was a raid of Harlem's Paradise orchestrated by Bushmaster in order to break into the club and assassinate Black Mariah. Background After the confrontation with Yangsi Gonshi, Luke Cage went to the Harlem's Paradise to speak with Mariah Dillard. He said that it doesn't matter how much allies she has because Bushmaster is coming for her and Cage will not save her again. Contrariwise, Dillard stated that Cage will save her, anyway. Cage did not agree with her and left the club. When he left, Dillard decided to organize a big free concert at Paradise. So if Bushmaster attacks the club, Cage will be forced to show up and protect the guests and Dillard by default. Meanwhile, Shades decided to make a statement against Dillard. At 29th Precinct Police Station, he informed Misty Knight and Colin Dunbar about all her crimes, including assassination of Candace Miller. However, Knight said that they need evidence, namely, a gun that killed Miller. New York City Police Department put a wire on him and sent him to the club. Tilda Johnson decided to assist Bushmaster in his quest to kill her mother. She revealed that the club has a secret passageway underneath and it can be used as a way to her. McIver asked about what he could do about her numerous guards and Johnson gave him a super shot of Nightshade which would double his strength. She explained that it might destroy his body and mind for good. Despite Sheldon's protest, Bushmaster agreed to Johnson's offer as he was determined to avenge the death of his family.Luke Cage: 2.12: Can't Front on Me Infiltration At night, at Harlem's Paradise took place one of the biggest concerts in Harlem with KRS-One's performance. Misty Knight went to the club to watch on Shades who came to try to take Stokes' Revolver from Black Mariah. Using the wire, she listened to all their talk. While they talking, Luke Cage joined Knight. Then they went to the lair to discuss their situation. Dillard guessed that Shades is a snitch and held him at gunpoint. fighting against Luke Cage]] Meanwhile, Bushmaster met Johnson at the back entrance of Paradise and she showed him an entrance to the club. Once he was right beneath the club, McIver injected himself of Nightshade. With his powers enhanced, he charged into the club and began attacking Dillard's bodyguards. With his powers strengthened, McIver easily defeated all guards. As expected, he encountered Cage who had tried to stop him. With his strength increased, he easily defeated and knocked out Cage before he continued his pursuit of Dillard. Knight woke him before they came to him. trying to choke Bushmaster]] McIver headed to Dillard's shelter and found a metal door barring his way. He began repeatedly punching the door and was able to break it and enter the shelter. He dodged a bullet from Shades as he went for Dillard. Cage and Knight managed to recover in time to fight him again. Facing all three of his opponents, McIver overpowered them for most of the fight. Eventually, he was able to get his hands on Dillard. Consumed by vengeance and the Nightshade clouding his rationality, he decided to strangle her to death. This gave Cage and Knight an opportunity to take him down. Cage attacked McIver and brutally punched him. Dillard urged him to kill McIver but Cage can't do that. McIver used the opportunity to break Cage's grasp and make his escape. Aftermath Cage met Priscilla Ridley and several police officers and asked her did they get McIver but got a negative response. However, Knight arrested Dillard for her crimes using her gun and Shades' testament as an evidence. After his failure, McIver and his allies hid at Mother's Touch and received medical aid from Johnson. During his stay, he told Johnson that Dillard needed to die before she harmed anyone else. McIver and Ingrid Mackintosh then decided to returned back to Jamaica for McIver to recover and give Anansi a proper burial in his native home.Luke Cage: 2.13: They Reminisce Over You (T.R.O.Y.) References Category:Events